


You Should Wear That More Often

by notsurewhat



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsurewhat/pseuds/notsurewhat
Summary: Set in 2016; After the promise of something more in the morning because of a certain low cut blouse Hillary was wearing, the couple relaxes and has some fun after a long day of campaigning.





	

She was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom deep in thought as she put her necklace on when all of a sudden she felt his hands sneaking around her waist. He put his head on her right shoulder as he looked at her in the mirror. A sneaky smile crept onto his face as his eyes went down to her cleavage. Not saying a word he slipped his left hand in her blouse as he kept looking at her reflection in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow as her lips curled into a half smile.

“Bill...”

“Mmmhhh?” 

“I have to go, my car is waiting downstairs to take me to the airport and I'm sure yours will arrive anyway in a minute as well.”

“I know honey but it's not every day I get to enjoy this view of my wife, at least not when she's dressed to get out on the campaign trail. Can't help but wonder if this is an early anniversary present?”

Hillary let out a huge laugh and neither did she deny or acknowledge his comment. She hadn't really thought about it like that, she just felt like wearing something else than her usual high collars for a change. However, if she was completely honest with herself she knew that Bill would go crazy for it and ever since the debate she was in a relieved and playful mood so she had decided that morning to give him something to take with him as he was out there stumping on her behalf.

“I really have to go now, and so do you! Later, darling, later...”

She turned around and gave him a quick kiss, slightly opening her lips granting access but breaking it as quickly as she initiated it because it really was time to go.

“Tease!”

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and released her from his arms.

“Love you too!”

She smiled at him and walked out of the room as he let out a little sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She opened the front door of their home after a long day of campaigning, ready to just sit down and unwind with her husband by her side. She was really finished for the day, all briefings with her staff had been done on the plane already and while she still had some reading to do, it wasn't that much so there would be plenty of time to relax tonight.

“Bill? You home yet?”

There was no answer which wasn't surprising as Bill had most likely made quite some unplanned stops before, between, and after his planned events today. She kicked off her shoes, went to wash her hands, and then plopped down on the couch with a binder to get her reading done. About halfway through she heard the front door open and a little smile crept up on her face when she heard her husband's voice.

“Hillary?”

“I'm in here!”

He bristled into the living room full of energy still from his day but stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife on the couch, feet propped up, and a binder on her lap. She was still working and while he was eager to share things from his day he knew that this was not the time. Hillary looked as if she was done for the day and was just finishing some last reading she had to do. He walked over to her, hugged her from behind, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hey darling. Still working I see? I'll join you in a minute.”

She nodded and smiled.

“I'm almost done here, would you get some wine when you come back honey? Thank you.”

He turned around and went to take his suit jacket and shoes off before going into the kitchen to wash up and grab some wine for them. He'd keep his stories for another day, tonight was about them and having a few hours for themselves. As he walked back into the living room again, she was about to be done with her reading and by the time he settled on their couch next to her and poured the both of them a glass of wine, she closed the binder and put it away.

Taking a glass from him, she leaned back into the thick cushions and looked at him with a smile.

“Thank you dear, this feels good.”

After taking a sip she settled into his body, fitting perfectly as he put his arm around her pulling her close. She looked up at him and reached up so she could kiss him, the taste of the wine still on her lips. Breaking the kiss, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her, his eyes gliding down to her cleavage.

“I see you haven't changed out of your outfit yet?” 

He smirked a little as he let his left hand trail over her shoulder down to her blouse slowly but surely. Noting that Hillary didn't protest he slipped his hand inside her blouse caressing the soft skin, he knew her body better than he knew his own but he could never get enough of moments like these, somehow it felt like rediscovering her. As he moved his hand inside her bra, she moaned softly and closed her eyes which signaled to him she was good with whatever his plan was. With his free hand he took the glass of wine from her hands and put it on the table, leaning in for a kiss which she eagerly responded to. He granted her access to his mouth and it didn't take long for their tongues to engage in a small battle of dominance.

In the meantime her left nipple was hardening under his hand which was still inside of her bra.

“Let's get rid of this...”

He had broken the kiss and started to unbutton her blouse slowly and moved his lips slowly down her neck, stopping only to slide her blouse down her shoulders. He marveled at his wife, he could never get enough of looking at her. He kissed the top of her left breast and then her right breast before slipping his hands behind her back to unhook her bra. Sliding the straps down her shoulders, her breast slipped out of the silk fabric. It was something he had seen thousands of times yet still, he had to swallow a little at the view. 

Hillary looked at him with a little smile, fully aware of what was going on in her husband's mind. She raised an eyebrow at him as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Now, I think you could return the favor don't you think?”

Bill shook his head “Not yet, darling, not yet...”

She threw her head back into the soft pillows of their couch as she realized that tonight was not the time to protest judging by the tone of his voice and honestly, she wasn't in the mood to protest much anyway so she was just going to sit back and enjoy the ride for now. 

He smiled at her reaction, glad she was not putting up any kind of fight because tonight he wanted to enjoy his wife completely like this. He moved his lips to her right breast, kissing the skin softly at first but then taking her nipple in his mouth sucking it lightly. As she started moaning he moved one of his hands to her left breast playing with the already hard nipple. He moved his lips to her left breast as well, licking her nipple and then slightly sucking it which caused her to let out a loud moan. Moving back up again he kissed her deeply until they were both gasping for air, letting her recover, Bill moved down again, giving her butterfly kisses on her neck, breasts, and stomach before he started to unbutton her pants. 

“Lift...” 

She lifted her hips a little so he could pull of her pants easily and with her pants he moved down to the floor.

“Bill, what are you doing? That's too uncomfortable...”

“Sssh, darling, just lean back and let me do my job.”

She let out a little sigh and then grinned, too tired to put up more of a fight. While she liked them both to be comfortable and put in equal work, she really didn't mind this scenario tonight.

He kissed her up and down her legs, always coming back to her center where he softly kissed her now damp underwear.

“I think we should remove this too, don't ya' think?”

He winked at her as he started to remove her panties. Sitting on his knees between her legs, he admired the view before him. Again a view he had seen so often he had lost count, but Hillary remained the most amazing human being in his eyes. He stroked her folds, enjoying the soft feel of her skin, before he put his lips on her. Licking up and down her folds once, he quickly moved to her clit, circling it first with his tongue and then sucking it lightly as her moaning got louder. He moved away from pleasure point, dipped his tongue inside of her reveling in her taste, and then moved back to her nub again. In between licking and sucking, he pushed a finger inside of her which caused her to moan even louder. Adding a second finger, she gripped the couch cushions as he moved his free hand up to her right breast. Knowing that she was close, he entered a third finger and kept pleasuring her clit intensifying his movements until he felt her walls tensing around his fingers. He slowly pulled them out of her one by one, stroking one of her thighs as he moved his mouth to her other thigh, kissing her lightly.

She sighed audibly “That was...”

He grinned as he moved himself up to the couch again and sat next to her moving in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he granted access to her tongue. Her hands moving up and down his back, she moved them to the front to unbutton his shirt.

“I think now it's time for you to show some skin, don't you think?”

Hillary winked at him as she quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it. As her hands roamed his chest, he moaned and found her mouth again. She moved her hands to his belt buckle and raised an eyebrow at his bulge. Even though she knew how much he liked to pleasure her like that, it never got old to actually see the physical reaction to it. She loosened his belt quickly and undid his button and fly.

“Now you lift.” She commanded and he willingly obliged.

Quickly removing his pants and boxers at once, she then positioned herself on top of him aligning herself with his erection. Kissing him, she sank down on him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his length entering her. Leaning down she kissed him and pressed her chest against his as his hands moved up and down her back. She slowly started to move her hips causing both of them to moan in between their kisses until he started to lift his hips intensifying the movement, she responded by rolling her hips quicker as she kept kissing him. One of his hands moved between them to her clitoris as they both moved faster not breaking the kiss until he knew he was close.

“I'm...almost...there...” 

She leaned into him a little more so there was more pressure on her pleasure point and kissed him deeply her tongue thrusting inside his mouth as he finished with one big thrust just as he felt her walls contracting around him. 

She collapsed onto his shoulder as they both recovered from their orgasms, both his hands on her back again stroking her softly.

“I needed that...” She whispered as she moved off his lap and sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm naturally finding his way around her. She lifted her hand to take his hand, lazily playing with his fingers before she slowly felt herself drifting off.

Noticing that she had fallen asleep, Bill grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered them both up. He knew how much she needed this sleep so he was not going to wake her up now just because they were naked and had a very comfortable bed as well. She moaned a little in her sleep and shifted a little to be in a more comfortable position as he tucked her and himself into the blanket as well as he could with one arm. Once they were both nice and cozy under the blanket he wrapped his other arm around her and also closed his eyes.


End file.
